marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man: Armored Avenger (Pilot)
This is the first Episode of Iron Man: Armored Avenger. Cast Jack Huston as Tony Stark/ Iron Man Deborah Ann Woll as Pepper Potts Tyrese Gibson as James Rhodes Recurring Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane Script The series opens up with a narration of Tony Stark. Tony says that before becoming Iron Man, he was an ordinary man, It shifts to where Tony is laying on the bed Tony looks up and sees Pepper Tony: Hey Pepper, do you have that Iced coffee I wanted? Pepper: Here sir, and also you have a very important meeting coming up in Iraq. Tony: Oh yeah. Pepper then leaves as she looks at Tony, then sighs. Tony looks at a picture of his parents, then says Tony: Don't worry I won't fail you. Days later Tony is going to Iraq James Rhodes: Man, when are you coming back? Tony: I'm not sure, but maybe in three days. James: Hey you know how Pepper looks at you. Tony unaware grabs a drink and leaves on the plane, before looking at Pepper and smiling. It shifts to when Tony arrives to Iraq Tony: Ah this is the life, meeting with complete strangers. An Iranian man says Iranian: How nice of you to be here Mr. Stark Tony smiles and shakes his hand Tony: You can just call me Tony. The place begins getting bombed, as it hits the ground in front of Tony, Tony falls backwards and goes uncouncious. Three days later, a man is fixing Tony's chest, The man looks at Tony with amazement when Tony gets up. Yinsen: Hi. Tony: What the heck did you do to me? Yinsen: I'm sorry, but you have too much shrapnel in your chest, It could have went to your heart now, if I didn't help you. Tony feels a metal plate on his chest, and screams. Later The men who captured Tony, arrive Guard#: You will build weapons for our leader. Tony: No, sorry The guard points a gun at Tony's head, but his leader arrives Count Nefaria: No, he can't die now, not until he finishes the weapon. Yinsen: Fine, I'll help as well. The guards leave, Yinsen: Were not dying in this cave, Tony. Tony: What the heck does that mean? Yinsen: I want you to survive, lets build a secret project. Tony interested leans in and Yinsen whispers the plan. Days later, The suit is finished Tony: Its litterally a pile of junk. Yinsen: Put it on. The guards see whats happening on the camera, and they send more guards. Guard#1: Shoot on order. It shifts to Tony putting on the suit and begins to charge it. Yinsen: Go Stark, I'll hold them off. Tony looks at the generator when it hits 70%. Tony: Come on, Come on!! Yinsen shoots one of the guards in the neck, Yinsen is about to kill another guard when he is stabbed in the back by Count Nefaria. Tony puts on the helmet and jumps down Tony busts through the door, and uses a blowtorch against the guards. Tony: Yinsen!! Tony blasts another guard, and prepares to interrogate a guard. Guard#5: Gulp, Please! Tony lets him go but punches him in the face, knocking him out. Tony sees Yinsen's dead body Tony: No!! Count Nefaria: You will die Tony: You killed Yinsen, Tony charges at Nefaria nearly killing Nefaria on impact. Tony: Bye Tony flies away, but his suit runs out of power. Tony: Crap, Ahhh!!! He hits the ground, as he sees James Rhodes in his helicopter. James: Tony!! Hey Tony, hop on. Tony picks up the pieces of the suit and puts it in bag. Days later, Tony begins creating Mark 2. Tony: Hey H.O.M.E.R add a little bit of dark blue, would ya? H.O.M.E.R: Yes sir, also what name will you pick? Tony: I am Iron Man. End Category:Pilots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Earth-101420 Category:Bat24